What Could Go Wrong?
by PentatonixBookLover29
Summary: Erin and Jack had been enemies practically since they were born. They tortured each other. But they had to spend time together. Their families didn't feel quite the way that they did. But as time goes on, will Erin start to notice that Jack might not hate her as much as he'd led her to believe.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Guess what? This is a new story that Daddy'sgirl11 (co-writer of The New Girl) and I are working on! We hope you like it!**

 **Prologue:**

 _All relationships have their complications, but Jack and Erin's... A bit more than complicated. They hate each other, but their families are best friends. They don't wish to be anywhere near each other, but their families think their perfect for each other. But they don't know the whole story. They don't know how Jack always pulled her pigtails and said she had cooties in Kindergarten. They don't know how Erin ran around telling people he still slept with a stuffed animal in first grade. They don't know how Jack spilled his milk over her head on picture day and ruined her favorite outfit in second grade. They don't know how Erin convinced everyone he wet his pants after 'accidentally' spilling her apple juice on his lap because of what he'd done to her hair. They don't know how Jack had pushed her into the pool when she hadn't known how to swim. They don't know how Erin tricked him into using poison oak as toilet paper on their camping trip. They don't know how many times they both ended up in detention in middle school for causing a disruption in class with their pranks and arguments. And the don't know that Erin came home crying the day that Jack let the whole school know that Erin's boyfriend had been cheating on her for the past three months of their relationship._ **  
** _But what Erin didn't know is that Jack pulled all those pranks on her when they were younger because he thought it was funny when she got mad, and he liked that. She didn't know that he really hadn't meant to spill his milk on her head on picture day. She didn't know that he planned on getting detention just to be alone with her for extra time. And she didn't know that he'd called her boyfriend out on being a cheater in front of the whole school because he wanted that jerk to suffer for what he'd done to Erin._

 _Erin didn't know that Jack had loved her for years and would now do anything to get her._

 _So when their families get together for one of their frequent get togethers, anything could happen, right?_

 **So that's the prologue for the story, we'll have the first chapter up as soon as possible.**

 **We love y'all!**

 **God bless!**


	2. You Caught Us!

**Hey guys! So here's the first chapter of What Could Go Wrong?**

 **We hope you like it!**

 _Previously on What Could Go Wrong? :_

 ** _Prologue:_**

 _All relationships have their complications, but Jack and Erin's... A bit more than complicated. They hate each other, but their families are best friends. They don't wish to be anywhere near each other, but their families think their perfect for each other. But they don't know the whole story. They don't know how Jack always pulled her pigtails and said she had cooties in Kindergarten. They don't know how Erin ran around telling people he still slept with a stuffed animal in first grade. They don't know how Jack spilled his milk over her head on picture day and ruined her favorite outfit in second grade. They don't know how Erin convinced everyone he wet his pants after 'accidentally' spilling her apple juice on his lap because of what he'd done to her hair. They don't know how Jack had pushed her into the pool when she hadn't known how to swim. They don't know how Erin tricked him into using poison oak as toilet paper on their camping trip. They don't know how many times they both ended up in detention in middle school for causing a disruption in class with their pranks and arguments. And the don't know that Erin came home crying the day that Jack let the whole school know that Erin's boyfriend had been cheating on her for the past three months of their relationship._ _ **  
**_ _But what Erin didn't know is that Jack pulled all those pranks on her when they were younger because he thought it was funny when she got mad, and he liked that. She didn't know that he really hadn't meant to spill his milk on her head on picture day. She didn't know that he planned on getting detention just to be alone with her for extra time. And she didn't know that he'd called her boyfriend out on being a cheater in front of the whole school because he wanted that jerk to suffer for what he'd done to Erin._

 _Erin didn't know that Jack had loved her for years and would now do anything to get her._

 _So when their families get together for one of their frequent get togethers, anything could happen, right?_

 **Chapter 1: You Caught Us!**

 **Erin's POV:**

I knew there was a scowl on my face the second I opened the door to my family's home to see Jack Brewer, a boy I absolutely despised, standing there with a big annoying grin on his face. His grin only widened when he saw me.

"Erin. It's been a while."

I rolled my eyes and didn't reply. He was obviously being sarcastic. We saw each other only yesterday at school, much as I wish we didn't have to.

"Erin!"

I quickly put on a false happy face as I heard Jack's mother approaching. She was a sweetheart, and she also happened to be my mother's best friend. It wasn't her fault she spawned a devil child.

"Aunt Victoria!" I grinned and hugged her tightly. I could see Jack rolling his eyes heavenward at the sight. I stuck my tongue out at him, however immature that may be.

"Oh honey you just get prettier every time I see you. I can't believe some handsome boy hasn't grabbed you up yet."

That made my smile falter as I hastily stepped away from my mother's friend. This was a constant between my parents and Jack's whenever we were together or talking about each other.

They all want Jack and I to get together. They think it'd be just perfect to actually be related. I think our mothers might have been planning this since they were kids, if we were born of the opposite sex like we were instead of being two girls or two boys. They'd have expected us to be best friends if that was the case.

But I detest the thought of being anywhere near Jack. I can't imagine being friends with him, never mind the absurd thought of him as my boyfriend.

After all he's done to me, I wouldn't care if I never saw Jack Andrew Brewer again as long as I live. I would never wish someone dead, even an ingrate like Jack, but I'd prefer not to see his face in my life.

Except I can't escape him. Our parents are best friends, for life apparently, and we have many classes together. Oh, and we go to the same church! I literally see him every day! No wonder people always either think we're dating, or believe we should.

I forced a smile as Jack's mom glanced down at me. His father walked in at that moment, and I was glad. He teased us too, but he was more quiet about it than Victoria or my parents were.

"My parents are in the kitchen," I told them. "Why don't you come on inside while I go check something upstairs."

I was halfway up the stairs and to my room before they'd managed to start walking to the kitchen. But I just don't care. There's just sometimes you have to escape the people you love long enough to catch your breath and prepare for a long evening.

I wasn't even half surprised when there was a quick knock on my door seconds before Jack strolled in, a smirk on his face. "Good. You're decent."

I glared at him. "Yet you didn't bother to ask. You just came in anyway. I thought I made it clear the last time you came over that my room was to be a Jack free zone."

"Oh you did," he said shrugging. "And I listened. But here lies the problem with that: I just don't care."

"Obviously." I sighed.

Jack just rolled his eyes like always, what else is new?

"Anyway, your parents sent me to come get you; they said that dinner is ready." He said.

"Ok, and you're still here… Why?" I ask him, obviously annoyed.

"Because my presence obviously annoys you and I'm bored, the fact that you're also angry about it is just a bonus." He said with a grin, making me roll my eyes.

"Whatever." I scoffing as I push past him and quickly make my way downstairs.

Everyone was already at the table and there were only two seats left for me and Jack, right next to each other… Great…

I sit down and put on the fake smile that I always do when I'm around Jack in front of his parents, just as I do; Jack sits down next to me, leading both my parents, and his, to think my fake smile was directed to Jack.

"Oh you guys are too cute together; you two make an adorable couple." My mom said with a grin.

And the teasing begins…

"Aunt Audrey, we're not dating." Jack says.

"So you say." Aunt Victoria says joining in on the teasing.

So we know, I thought bitterly. I hate these stupid family dinners for this very reason. And the fact that Jack's here. And our parents always make us sit together. It's awful.

And it wasn't much better at school. Unfortunately, Jack and I sort of hung around the same group of people. As in, I tolerate his weird friends: Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. And my best friend, Kim, was cool with the guys. They mostly hung out with us, in the beginning, because they thought we were hot chicks they could get (not to brag or anything), but we all found we had something in common. Karate. Unfortunately, Jack and I attend the same dojo and are on the same level. So we see each other Saturdays and after school.

And even with all that, our four friends, our annoying parents, and our very strange sensei all tease us, having the same absurd idea that Jack and I belong together. It was getting so annoying, I was tempted to say we were. Just to make them shut up.

That was an idea I pushed down immediately. It could only lead to trouble. And that was assuming Jack would go along with it, and I could pretend to stand him for more than five minutes at a time.

"So how's it going at the dojo?" William asked, probably just to be polite. He so rarely talked in these situations. He was a good man, if a little quiet at times. He and my father got along just fine when they both wanted the silence to watch mindless sports or whatever, only interrupted by raucous cheering if their team scored.

I dabbed my face with a napkin and swallowed quickly. "It's going great. I beat your loser son four out of five times when we sparred last week."

Everyone laughed and Jack glared at me before saying in a defensive tone, "I was taking it easy on her. Thought she could use a little break after that chick at school crushed her in a dance battle."

"That wasn't a dance battle, doofus." I rolled my eyes at his idiocy. "We were comparing routines for the upcoming competition."

"Well hers was better then," Jack muttered, just loud enough for his father to hear him and smack him upside the back of the head. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You two are the biggest flirts I've ever seen," my mom said grinning.

"Remembering when we met?" My dad laughed and grabbed my mom's hand.

Aunt Victoria laughed out loud. "I remember that. But these two are so much better than you were. These kids are way cuter."

"We aren't dating," Jack said flatly, almost angrily.

I couldn't speak. I was silently fuming. This is getting too much.

My phone buzzed. I glanced down to see that it was a text from Kim. It read: How's dinner with the boyfriend and the in laws? ;P

It couldn't be good that I was now seeing red.

"With her complexion, I think we should do a summer wedding."

My mom was really ticking me off.

"We aren't dating," Jack said again with such finality that it seemed to be effective.

"Okay, well honestly kids, you aren't normal. Erin, honey you need a boyfriend. And Jack-"

"Oh my gosh shut up!" I yelled suddenly, standing up.

They all looked at me in shock.

"Erin!" My parents were outraged.

"No!" I screamed. "Stop with the teasing. Stop telling us what we do and don't need. We don't need you telling us how to live our lives!"

"We just want you to be happy," Aunt Victoria said.

"And dating someone," my mom said stiffly.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed. "That's it! You caught us! I can't take this anymore! Jack and I are dating!"

You could have heard a pin drop with the silence that followed.

 **We hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **We love y'all!**

 **God bless!**


	3. Much Better

**Hey guys! We apologize that it took so long to update, we have both had really busy schedules.**

 **We hope this makes up for it!**

 _Previously on What Could Go Wrong:_

 ** _Erin's POV:_**

 _I knew there was a scowl on my face the second I opened the door to my family's home to see Jack Brewer, a boy I absolutely despised, standing there with a big annoying grin on his face. His grin only widened when he saw me._

 _"Erin. It's been a while."_

 _I rolled my eyes and didn't reply. He was obviously being sarcastic. We saw each other only yesterday at school, much as I wish we didn't have to._

 _"Erin!"_

 _I quickly put on a false happy face as I heard Jack's mother approaching. She was a sweetheart, and she also happened to be my mother's best friend. It wasn't her fault she spawned a devil child._

 _"Aunt Victoria!" I grinned and hugged her tightly. I could see Jack rolling his eyes heavenward at the sight. I stuck my tongue out at him, however immature that may be._

 _"Oh honey you just get prettier every time I see you. I can't believe some handsome boy hasn't grabbed you up yet."_

 _That made my smile falter as I hastily stepped away from my mother's friend. This was a constant between my parents and Jack's whenever we were together or talking about each other._

 _They all want Jack and I to get together. They think it'd be just perfect to actually be related. I think our mothers might have been planning this since they were kids, if we were born of the opposite sex like we were instead of being two girls or two boys. They'd have expected us to be best friends if that was the case._

 _But I detest the thought of being anywhere near Jack. I can't imagine being friends with him, never mind the absurd thought of him as my boyfriend._

 _After all he's done to me, I wouldn't care if I never saw Jack Andrew Brewer again as long as I live. I would never wish someone dead, even an ingrate like Jack, but I'd prefer not to see his face in my life._

 _Except I can't escape him. Our parents are best friends, for life apparently, and we have many classes together. Oh, and we go to the same church! I literally see him every day! No wonder people always either think we're dating, or believe we should._

 _I forced a smile as Jack's mom glanced down at me. His father walked in at that moment, and I was glad. He teased us too, but he was more quiet about it than Victoria or my parents were._

 _"My parents are in the kitchen," I told them. "Why don't you come on inside while I go check something upstairs."_

 _I was halfway up the stairs and to my room before they'd managed to start walking to the kitchen. But I just don't care. There's just sometimes you have to escape the people you love long enough to catch your breath and prepare for a long evening._

 _I wasn't even half surprised when there was a quick knock on my door seconds before Jack strolled in, a smirk on his face. "Good. You're decent."_

 _I glared at him. "Yet you didn't bother to ask. You just came in anyway. I thought I made it clear the last time you came over that my room was to be a Jack free zone."_

 _"Oh you did," he said shrugging. "And I listened. But here lies the problem with that: I just don't care."_

 _"Obviously." I sighed._

 _Jack just rolled his eyes like always, what else is new?_

 _"Anyway, your parents sent me to come get you; they said that dinner is ready." He said._

 _"Ok, and you're still here… Why?" I ask him, obviously annoyed._

 _"Because my presence obviously annoys you and I'm bored, the fact that you're also angry about it is just a bonus." He said with a grin, making me roll my eyes._

 _"Whatever." I scoffing as I push past him and quickly make my way downstairs._

 _Everyone was already at the table and there were only two seats left for me and Jack, right next to each other… Great…_

 _I sit down and put on the fake smile that I always do when I'm around Jack in front of his parents, just as I do; Jack sits down next to me, leading both my parents, and his, to think my fake smile was directed to Jack._

 _"Oh you guys are too cute together; you two make an adorable couple." My mom said with a grin._

 _And the teasing begins…_

 _"Aunt Audrey, we're not dating." Jack says._

 _"So you say." Aunt Victoria says joining in on the teasing._

 _So we know, I thought bitterly. I hate these stupid family dinners for this very reason. And the fact that Jack's here. And our parents always make us sit together. It's awful._

 _And it wasn't much better at school. Unfortunately, Jack and I sort of hung around the same group of people. As in, I tolerate his weird friends: Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. And my best friend, Kim, was cool with the guys. They mostly hung out with us, in the beginning, because they thought we were hot chicks they could get (not to brag or anything), but we all found we had something in common. Karate. Unfortunately, Jack and I attend the same dojo and are on the same level. So we see each other Saturdays and after school._

 _And even with all that, our four friends, our annoying parents, and our very strange sensei all tease us, having the same absurd idea that Jack and I belong together. It was getting so annoying, I was tempted to say we were. Just to make them shut up._

 _That was an idea I pushed down immediately. It could only lead to trouble. And that was assuming Jack would go along with it, and I could pretend to stand him for more than five minutes at a time._

 _"So how's it going at the dojo?" William asked, probably just to be polite. He so rarely talked in these situations. He was a good man, if a little quiet at times. He and my father got along just fine when they both wanted the silence to watch mindless sports or whatever, only interrupted by raucous cheering if their team scored._

 _I dabbed my face with a napkin and swallowed quickly. "It's going great. I beat your loser son four out of five times when we sparred last week."_

 _Everyone laughed and Jack glared at me before saying in a defensive tone, "I was taking it easy on her. Thought she could use a little break after that chick at school crushed her in a dance battle."_

 _"That wasn't a dance battle, doofus." I rolled my eyes at his idiocy. "We were comparing routines for the upcoming competition."_

 _"Well hers was better then," Jack muttered, just loud enough for his father to hear him and smack him upside the back of the head. I couldn't help but laugh._

 _"You two are the biggest flirts I've ever seen," my mom said grinning._

 _"Remembering when we met?" My dad laughed and grabbed my mom's hand._

 _Aunt Victoria laughed out loud. "I remember that. But these two are so much better than you were. These kids are way cuter."_

 _"We aren't dating," Jack said flatly, almost angrily._

 _I couldn't speak. I was silently fuming. This is getting too much._

 _My phone buzzed. I glanced down to see that it was a text from Kim. It read: How's dinner with the boyfriend and the in laws? ;P_

 _It couldn't be good that I was now seeing red._

 _"With her complexion, I think we should do a summer wedding."_

 _My mom was really ticking me off._

 _"We aren't dating," Jack said again with such finality that it seemed to be effective._

 _"Okay, well honestly kids, you aren't normal. Erin, honey you need a boyfriend. And Jack-"_

 _"Oh my gosh shut up!" I yelled suddenly, standing up._

 _They all looked at me in shock._

 _"Erin!" My parents were outraged._

 _"No!" I screamed. "Stop with the teasing. Stop telling us what we do and don't need. We don't need you telling us how to live our lives!"_

 _"We just want you to be happy," Aunt Victoria said._

 _"And dating someone," my mom said stiffly._

 _"Oh my gosh!" I screamed. "That's it! You caught us! I can't take this anymore! Jack and I are dating!"_

 _You could have heard a pin drop with the silence that followed._

 **Chapter 2: Much Better**

 **Jack's POV:**

I looked at Erin in shock and she glanced at me, obviously shocked herself.

"Erin Marie Wilkes, are you saying that you are dating Jack?" Aunt Audrey asks trying to hide a smile while Erin looks at me and mouths "help me".

"Yes Aunt Audrey, Erin and I are dating." I say as I stand up and put my arm around Erin who tenses up, but forces a smile.

"Well that's...wonderful," Aunt Audrey spluttered. She, along with the rest of our family, seemed to be at a loss for words.

"If you'll excuse us then," Erin said through clenched teeth. They simply nodded, not saying anything. It took everything in me not to laugh.

When we got out of earshot, Erin threw my arm off her shoulders and dragged me up the stairs.

"Oh, I like where this is going," I teased her. She glared at me as she slammed the door.

"What the heck were you thinking?!" Erin asks still glaring at me.

"You asked for my help." I pointed out, causing Erin to roll her eyes.

"When I asked for your help, I didn't think you'd pull a stunt like that." Erin whisper yelled.

"Next time you ask for my help, you could try to be a little more specific." I say raising my hands in defense.

 **Erin's POV:**

I glared at him. I hate it when he's right. It's one of those things that gets on my nerves more than anything else in the world. But then again, this was partly my fault.

I sighed. "Listen, the way I see it is that it's best if we just try and keep this up, right? Make everyone, not just our parents but everyone, our friends included, think we're actually dating. Because I don't know about you but I'm getting about sick of everyone saying we're so in love."

"And you think that's going to stop if we say they're right?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" I said, slapping his arm. "Keep up, won't you? People lose interest shortly after the people they want together actually get together."

"Why's that?" He wrinkled up his nose, looking confused. I shook my head at him.

"Just say you'll do it, alright? Trust me, this will benefit us both."

He seemed to consider this. "I might...if you do something for me in return."

His eyes seem to gleam. "And what's that?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

"If we are going to convince our friends and family that we are dating, we need to convince everyone at school we are dating." Jack said and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"No way." I said, shaking my head.

"Then I won't do it." Jack said with that annoying grin plastered on his face.

I sighed and looked at Jack who looked eager to hear what my answer will be.

"Fine, I'll do it." I say, glaring at Jack.

"Good, then I'll play along." Jack said with a smirk and I sigh in relief.

"We need to get back in there, the in-laws are waiting." Jack teased.

I bit back a snappy retort. Again, I was wrong. I should have known if we were supposed to be making our friends and family and "everyone", as I'd said earlier, think we're dating that that would include school too. I'd just hate to think everyone will look at me and see me as...I shudder to think...Jack's girlfriend.

"Oh," Jack said, "and I'll only play along if you do...everything that I say."

"Um, let me think about that," I said, rolling my eyes. "No. That was not part of the deal."

"Then there is no deal," he said with a smug smile. "Er, you got us into this. I can get us out in a jiffy if you decide you don't like it when I call you 'Baby' and reach for your hand or-"

"I get it," I told him, putting a hand up. "I'll do things to look couple-y, but I swear Jack if you try one thing-"

He laughed. It was a laugh that held absolutely no promises. "I'm glad we're in agreement," he said. "Now come on, they'll probably think we're up here getting it on if we don't get down soon. In fact..."

He leaned forward and messed up my hair. Then, he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and gave his head a shake, making his hair fly everywhere.

"That's better," he said with a grin, and turned to walk away.

"Jack!" I shrieked, trying desperately to fix my hair as I ran after him, knowing that will only make the situation look much worse. "I hate you!"

"Ah, ah, ah," he said, throwing a glance at me as he ran down the stairs, "that's not what my girlfriend would say."

I glared at him. "I hate it when you do that, _darling_."

"Much better."

 **And that's the end of this chapter! We hope you enjoyed it! Again, we are so sorry we haven't updated in a while, and we promise to update The New Girl soon. Also, I will work on updating my stories soon.**

 **We love y'all!**

 **God bless!**


	4. I Hate This

**Hey guys! We are so glad that you are loving this story! We enjoy writing it. We hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _Previously on What Could Go Wrong:_

 ** _Jack's POV:_**

 _I looked at Erin in shock and she glanced at me, obviously shocked herself._

 _"Erin Marie Wilkes, are you saying that you are dating Jack?" Aunt Audrey asks trying to hide a smile while Erin looks at me and mouths "help me"._

 _"Yes Aunt Audrey, Erin and I are dating." I say as I stand up and put my arm around Erin who tenses up, but forces a smile._

 _"Well that's...wonderful," Aunt Audrey spluttered. She, along with the rest of our family, seemed to be at a loss for words._

 _"If you'll excuse us then," Erin said through clenched teeth. They simply nodded, not saying anything. It took everything in me not to laugh._

 _When we got out of earshot, Erin threw my arm off her shoulders and dragged me up the stairs._

 _"Oh, I like where this is going," I teased her. She glared at me as she slammed the door._

 _"What the heck were you thinking?!" Erin asks still glaring at me._

 _"You asked for my help." I pointed out, causing Erin to roll her eyes._

 _"When I asked for your help, I didn't think you'd pull a stunt like that." Erin whisper yelled._

 _"Next time you ask for my help, you could try to be a little more specific." I say raising my hands in defense._

 ** _Erin's POV:_**

 _I glared at him. I hate it when he's right. It's one of those things that gets on my nerves more than anything else in the world. But then again, this was partly my fault._

 _I sighed. "Listen, the way I see it is that it's best if we just try and keep this up, right? Make everyone, not just our parents but everyone, our friends included, think we're actually dating. Because I don't know about you but I'm getting about sick of everyone saying we're so in love."_

 _"And you think that's going to stop if we say they're right?" He raised an eyebrow._

 _"Yes!" I said, slapping his arm. "Keep up, won't you? People lose interest shortly after the people they want together actually get together."_

 _"Why's that?" He wrinkled up his nose, looking confused. I shook my head at him._

 _"Just say you'll do it, alright? Trust me, this will benefit us both."_

 _He seemed to consider this. "I might...if you do something for me in return."_

 _His eyes seem to gleam. "And what's that?" I asked, gritting my teeth._

 _"If we are going to convince our friends and family that we are dating, we need to convince everyone at school we are dating." Jack said and I looked at him with wide eyes._

 _"No way." I said, shaking my head._

 _"Then I won't do it." Jack said with that annoying grin plastered on his face._

 _I sighed and looked at Jack who looked eager to hear what my answer will be._

 _"Fine, I'll do it." I say, glaring at Jack._

 _"Good, then I'll play along." Jack said with a smirk and I sigh in relief._

 _"We need to get back in there, the in-laws are waiting." Jack teased._

 _I bit back a snappy retort. Again, I was wrong. I should have known if we were supposed to be making our friends and family and "everyone", as I'd said earlier, think we're dating that that would include school too. I'd just hate to think everyone will look at me and see me as...I shudder to think...Jack's girlfriend._

 _"Oh," Jack said, "and I'll only play along if you do...everything that I say."_

 _"Um, let me think about that," I said, rolling my eyes. "No. That was not part of the deal."_

 _"Then there is no deal," he said with a smug smile. "Er, you got us into this. I can get us out in a jiffy if you decide you don't like it when I call you 'Baby' and reach for your hand or-"_

 _"I get it," I told him, putting a hand up. "I'll do things to look couple-y, but I swear Jack if you try one thing-"_

 _He laughed. It was a laugh that held absolutely no promises. "I'm glad we're in agreement," he said. "Now come on, they'll probably think we're up here getting it on if we don't get down soon. In fact..."_

 _He leaned forward and messed up my hair. Then, he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and gave his head a shake, making his hair fly everywhere._

 _"That's better," he said with a grin, and turned to walk away._

 _"Jack!" I shrieked, trying desperately to fix my hair as I ran after him, knowing that will only make the situation look much worse. "I hate you!"_

 _"Ah, ah, ah," he said, throwing a glance at me as he ran down the stairs, "that's not what my girlfriend would say."_

 _I glared at him. "I hate it when you do that,_ _darling_ _."_

 _"Much better."_

 **Chapter 3: I Hate This**

 **Erin's POV:**

What have I gotten myself into? I mean, how stupid could I have been to suggest that Jack and I should pretend to date around everyone, our friends included? I'll never hear the end of this!

Kim was smirking as Jack told her, Jerry, Milton and Eddy at our lunch table that we are a couple.

"I knew it!" She squealed. "I knew it was just a matter of time!"

The boys, who'd always hit on me every chance they got, seemed a little put out by this, but said they too had always known Jack and I would end up together. This didn't help. I hate it that everyone assumed from the start I would sink so low. I hate it that Kim, my absolute best friend in the world, doesn't know me well enough to know that I hate Jack with a living passion and would never date him, unless one of my loved one's lives were on the line.

Never date him for real, that is.

But of my own accord? She should know me better than that.

"This doesn't change anything," I muttered darkly. "He still isn't getting away with half the crap he-"

"Now, now is that anyway to talk to your sweet baboo?" Came an amused, drawling voice from my right side.

I pinched his side when no one was looking. Jack's grin widened.

Jack grabbed my hand and I forced a smile as I glanced at him, noticing how he was trying so hard to keep from laughing.

Kim, Milton Jerry and Eddie all smirked and while they kept mentioned how perfect we are for each other, I looked down to keep from glaring at them.

"Aww, look she's blushing." Jack teased and I gave him a warning look.

"Watch it Brewer." I said in a serious tone, but apparently it came across as playful banter.

I hate this. I may well kill him before this is all over.

Well, that's an exaggeration, but I would like to put him in the hospital with a broken arm at the very least.

"Have you guys kissed yet?" Kim asked. This time I really did glare at her.

"Don't you think I would've told you," I told her through gritted teeth.

She shrugged. "Well, I'm only just now hearing that you like this doof, let alone are dating him."

I grabbed my books. I couldn't stand anymore of this. "I'm going to class."

Just as I stood up and started to walk away, I felt a large hand wrap around my wrist and pull me back.

Reluctantly, I turned to face him. "What, Brewer?"

"If you are going, then I'm going with you." Jack said.

For a moment, I thought he genuinely cared about me and how I'm feeling right now, but that thought was gone as quickly as it came.

It was just part of Jack Brewer's act to convince everyone that we are so in love.

"Ok then, come on... Babe." I said through gritted teeth.

 **Jack's POV:**

I'm just loving this. Erin's so cute when she's angry, and I intend on making the most of this little situation she's put us in.

"Where to next, my dear?" I asked, putting an arm around her.

She gave me a fake grin and pushed my arm away. "Well I'm going to class. You can go somewhere else."

I laughed. "Oh Erin, is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?"

She stepped towards me, glowering. "If you use that line on me every time I insult you, this is going to be very difficult Jack Brewer. I may not be able do anything about our situation, but I can make it as miserable for you as possible. So cool it, alright?"

I shrugged. "I dunno, it feels pretty hot in here..."

She groaned in frustration and walked off to class. I grinned as she disappeared from sight.

"Erin Wilkes, you will be mine someday."

 **We hope you like this chapter as much we liked writing it.**

 **We love y'all!**


	5. Don't You Ever Do That Again!

**Hey guys! We are so sorry we haven't updated in so, so long. I have been super busy with college and my co writer and I haven't had time to be able to work on some chapters for lovely readers.**

 **Anyways, we are so sorry and we hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _Previously on What Could Go Wrong?:_

 ** _Erin's POV:_**

 _What have I gotten myself into? I mean, how stupid could I have been to suggest that Jack and I should pretend to date around everyone, our friends included? I'll never hear the end of this!_

 _Kim was smirking as Jack told her, Jerry, Milton and Eddy at our lunch table that we are a couple._

 _"I knew it!" She squealed. "I knew it was just a matter of time!"_

 _The boys, who'd always hit on me every chance they got, seemed a little put out by this, but said they too had always known Jack and I would end up together. This didn't help. I hate it that everyone assumed from the start I would sink so low. I hate it that Kim, my absolute best friend in the world, doesn't know me well enough to know that I hate Jack with a living passion and would never date him, unless one of my loved one's lives were on the line._

 _Never date him for real, that is._

 _But of my own accord? She should know me better than that._

 _"This doesn't change anything," I muttered darkly. "He still isn't getting away with half the crap he-"_

 _"Now, now is that anyway to talk to your sweet baboo?" Came an amused, drawling voice from my right side._

 _I pinched his side when no one was looking. Jack's grin widened._

 _Jack grabbed my hand and I forced a smile as I glanced at him, noticing how he was trying so hard to keep from laughing._

 _Kim, Milton Jerry and Eddie all smirked and while they kept mentioned how perfect we are for each other, I looked down to keep from glaring at them._

 _"Aww, look she's blushing." Jack teased and I gave him a warning look._

 _"Watch it Brewer." I said in a serious tone, but apparently it came across as playful banter._

 _I hate this. I may well kill him before this is all over._

 _Well, that's an exaggeration, but I would like to put him in the hospital with a broken arm at the very least._

 _"Have you guys kissed yet?" Kim asked. This time I really did glare at her._

 _"Don't you think I would've told you," I told her through gritted teeth._

 _She shrugged. "Well, I'm only just now hearing that you like this doof, let alone are dating him."_

 _I grabbed my books. I couldn't stand anymore of this. "I'm going to class."_

 _Just as I stood up and started to walk away, I felt a large hand wrap around my wrist and pull me back._

 _Reluctantly, I turned to face him. "What, Brewer?"_

 _"If you are going, then I'm going with you." Jack said._

 _For a moment, I thought he genuinely cared about me and how I'm feeling right now, but that thought was gone as quickly as it came._

 _It was just part of Jack Brewer's act to convince everyone that we are so in love._

 _"Ok then, come on... Babe." I said through gritted teeth._

 ** _Jack's POV:_**

 _I'm just loving this. Erin's so cute when she's angry, and I intend on making the most of this little situation she's put us in._

 _"Where to next, my dear?" I asked, putting an arm around her._

 _She gave me a fake grin and pushed my arm away. "Well I'm going to class. You can go somewhere else."_

 _I laughed. "Oh Erin, is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?"_

 _She stepped towards me, glowering. "If you use that line on me every time I insult you, this is going to be very difficult Jack Brewer. I may not be able do anything about our situation, but I can make it as miserable for you as possible. So cool it, alright?"_

 _I shrugged. "I dunno, it feels pretty hot in here..."_

 _She groaned in frustration and walked off to class. I grinned as she disappeared from sight._

 _"Erin Wilkes, you will be mine someday."_

 **Chapter 4: Don't You Ever Do That Again!**

 **Erin's POV:**

"Hey Erin." I heard a drawling voice behind say, causing me to turn around.

Once I realized that the voice belonged to Jack Brewer of all people, I immediately glare at him. When he gave me a pointed look, I relaxed my face and smiled at him. How could I forget that people were watching us and believe we're dating?

"Hey Jack, did you want something?" I asked him while raising an eyebrow.

"You are absolutely right my dear." He said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

I tensed up immediately, but I smiled in order to somehow correct my mistake. Of course Jack noticed because he had that stupid smirk plastered on his face.

"What do you want?" I muttered, just low enough for him to hear me. "Besides to annoy the life out of me..."

Jack chuckled. "Why, I just want to see my girl."

I rolled my eyes. I could hear whispers around us in the hallway as my wide-eyed classmates stared at us in shock.

"Jack Brewer dating Erin Wilkes?"

"How did that happen?"

"What is this world coming to?"

I could especially agree with that last statement. A world where I'm dating Jack Brewer...what is the world coming to indeed?

"Is this what you wanted?" I whispered to Jack as I looked up at him.

" What, it's not that bad. He said with that smirk once again plastered on his face.

"Not that bad? Do you even know the definition of the word?" I asked Jack and he looked down at me, the smirk gone as fast as it came.

" Hey, if you want to keep insulting me, I have no problem letting everyone know about our little secret. Your move sweetheart." Jack whispered in my ear.

"Is that a threat Brewer?" I ask him while raising an eyebrow.

"That's a promise." Jack says, his voice dangerously low.

" Fine. I promise not to insult you anymore." I say and sigh.

" Good girl." He says with a smirk.

Yeah, that's a promise I can keep. (Heavy sarcasm, if you didn't notice.) And I'm sure he knows it too, but he likes making me miserable.

"Any boyfriend I had would never insult me," I told him conversationally. "It wouldn't be believable. One, because I'm so awesome-"

He snorted, and I glared at him.

"And two, I'd have dropped his butt so fast no one would've ever known we'd dated."

"Oh, but so many people end up with the opposite of their type, and are in love," he countered.

"I'm warning you Brewer..."

He chuckled. "Warning me? What are you gonna do about it Wilkes?"

I didn't know how to answer that, Jack already threatened to tell everyone the truth if I kept insulting him, that threat is already taken and it's not like threatening to tell everyone an embarrassing secret about Jack will scare him.

"I swear I'll... I'll..." I start but I couldn't think of a threat good enough.

"Ooh, I'm shaking Wilkes. You are so scary." Jack says, his voice laced with sarcasm and chuckles.

I glared at him, furious about this whole situation I got us into just because I wanted to get people off my back. Gosh, I hate Jack Brewer!

 **Jack's POV:**

Gosh, I love Erin Wilkes. This girl is so cute when she gets frustrated.

Erin stamped her foot in frustration, threw my arm off her shoulder, and stalked off toward her class. I shook my head. She either forgot we have the same class together next, or chose to ignore it.

I chuckled and took off after her. "Erin dear, do wait up!" I called after her, causing quite a few heads to turn.

I could see her quick moving figure tense up in fury, and she balled up her fists like she was ready to hit something. Probably me.

"Erin!" I teased again.

Erin stopped dead in her tracks, allowing me to catch up with her.

Unfortunately, once I reached her side, Erin turned around and punched me in the chest, hard. Luckily no one was around to see that, but it still shocked and confused me nonetheless.

"That's better, I have been wanting to do that for a while." Erin says with a smirk and both hands on her hips.

" What was that for?" I ask her, trying not to laugh at how adorable she's being right now despite the fact that she just punched me in the chest.

"I have to have a reason?" Erin asked as she tilted her head to the side, that smirk still plastered on her face.

"It sure would be nice if you did," I retorted. "A good girlfriend doesn't resort to physical violence. Some people would call that an abusive relationship."

Erin rolled her eyes, and I continued to grin.

"We need to go to class, loser, and you better not distract me from my studies."

Loser? I laughed. "Distract you, darling? You mean like this?" I hugged her from behind, letting my lips fall to the side of her neck, where I knew she was extremely ticklish.

Erin let out a shriek of laughter and jumped away from me. When she caught her breath, and looked less surprised, she glared at me. "I will murder you in your sleep if you do that one more time, Jack Brewer. Then I wouldn't need to play this part. I can either be in jail for the rest of my life, which is a much better option than being with you. Or I can play the sad girlfriend at your funeral, convincing my parents that I'm not ready to date because it...hurts too much."

She pretended to let out a sob. I rolled my eyes. "Adorable."

"The performance of a lifetime, I'm sure," she replied.

"Uh huh, sure."

" Look Brewer, I know you love to make my life miserable, but just know, I can and I will make this situation your worst nightmare if you ever try to pull a stunt like that again." Erin said, her voice dangerously low and glares at me.

"I don't know, you seemed to really like it." I say while smirking causing Erin to roll her eyes.

"Yeah right, like I enjoyed you trying to kiss my neck." Erin said before glaring at me.

"Are you sure? I think you really liked it, that it's driving you crazy and you're begging me for more." I tease and Erin scoffs.

"Don't you ever try to pull a stunt like that again." Erin said before balling her fists.

"Or what?" I ask with a smirk on my face.

 **We hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it ended with a cliffhanger and you'll have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens next. We promise to update another chapter and update TNG as soon as we can!**

 **We love y'all!**

 **God bless!**


	6. Game On Darling

**Hey guys, we are so sorry that we haven't updated lately, I've been so busy with college classes and my cowriter has been busy with school and dance. My schedule will be crazy due to having play rehearsal on Monday and Wednesday nights and Saturday mornings until the second week of April. We should have more time to update more during the summer. Again, we are so sorry and we hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 _Previously on What Could Go Wrong:_

 ** _Erin's POV:_**

 _"Hey Erin." I heard a drawling voice behind say, causing me to turn around._

 _Once I realized that the voice belonged to Jack Brewer of all people, I immediately glare at him. When he gave me a pointed look, I relaxed my face and smiled at him. How could I forget that people were watching us and believe we're dating?_

 _"Hey Jack, did you want something?" I asked him while raising an eyebrow._

 _"You are absolutely right my dear." He said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders._

 _I tensed up immediately, but I smiled in order to somehow correct my mistake. Of course Jack noticed because he had that stupid smirk plastered on his face._

 _"What do you want?" I muttered, just low enough for him to hear me. "Besides to annoy the life out of me..."_

 _Jack chuckled. "Why, I just want to see my girl."_

 _I rolled my eyes. I could hear whispers around us in the hallway as my wide-eyed classmates stared at us in shock._

 _"Jack Brewer dating Erin Wilkes?"_

 _"How did that happen?"_

 _"What is this world coming to?"_

 _I could especially agree with that last statement. A world where I'm dating Jack Brewer...what is the world coming to indeed?_

 _"Is this what you wanted?" I whispered to Jack as I looked up at him._

 _" What, it's not that bad. He said with that smirk once again plastered on his face._

 _"Not that bad? Do you even know the definition of the word?" I asked Jack and he looked down at me, the smirk gone as fast as it came._

 _" Hey, if you want to keep insulting me, I have no problem letting everyone know about our little secret. Your move sweetheart." Jack whispered in my ear._

 _"Is that a threat Brewer?" I ask him while raising an eyebrow._

 _"That's a promise." Jack says, his voice dangerously low._

 _" Fine. I promise not to insult you anymore." I say and sigh._

 _" Good girl." He says with a smirk._

 _Yeah, that's a promise I can keep. (Heavy sarcasm, if you didn't notice.) And I'm sure he knows it too, but he likes making me miserable._

 _"Any boyfriend I had would never insult me," I told him conversationally. "It wouldn't be believable. One, because I'm so awesome-"_

 _He snorted, and I glared at him._

 _"And two, I'd have dropped his butt so fast no one would've ever known we'd dated."_

 _"Oh, but so many people end up with the opposite of their type, and are in love," he countered._

 _"I'm warning you Brewer..."_

 _He chuckled. "Warning me? What are you gonna do about it Wilkes?"_

 _I didn't know how to answer that, Jack already threatened to tell everyone the truth if I kept insulting him, that threat is already taken and it's not like threatening to tell everyone an embarrassing secret about Jack will scare him._

 _"I swear I'll... I'll..." I start but I couldn't think of a threat good enough._

 _"Ooh, I'm shaking Wilkes. You are so scary." Jack says, his voice laced with sarcasm and chuckles._

 _I glared at him, furious about this whole situation I got us into just because I wanted to get people off my back. Gosh, I hate Jack Brewer!_

 ** _Jack's POV:_**

 _Gosh, I love Erin Wilkes. This girl is so cute when she gets frustrated._

 _Erin stamped her foot in frustration, threw my arm off her shoulder, and stalked off toward her class. I shook my head. She either forgot we have the same class together next, or chose to ignore it._

 _I chuckled and took off after her. "Erin dear, do wait up!" I called after her, causing quite a few heads to turn._

 _I could see her quick moving figure tense up in fury, and she balled up her fists like she was ready to hit something. Probably me._

 _"Erin!" I teased again._

 _Erin stopped dead in her tracks, allowing me to catch up with her._

 _Unfortunately, once I reached her side, Erin turned around and punched me in the chest, hard. Luckily no one was around to see that, but it still shocked and confused me nonetheless._

 _"That's better, I have been wanting to do that for a while." Erin says with a smirk and both hands on her hips._

 _" What was that for?" I ask her, trying not to laugh at how adorable she's being right now despite the fact that she just punched me in the chest._

 _"I have to have a reason?" Erin asked as she tilted her head to the side, that smirk still plastered on her face._

 _"It sure would be nice if you did," I retorted. "A good girlfriend doesn't resort to physical violence. Some people would call that an abusive relationship."_

 _Erin rolled her eyes, and I continued to grin._

 _"We need to go to class, loser, and you better not distract me from my studies."_

 _Loser? I laughed. "Distract you, darling? You mean like this?" I hugged her from behind, letting my lips fall to the side of her neck, where I knew she was extremely ticklish._

 _Erin let out a shriek of laughter and jumped away from me. When she caught her breath, and looked less surprised, she glared at me. "I will murder you in your sleep if you do that one more time, Jack Brewer. Then I wouldn't need to play this part. I can either be in jail for the rest of my life, which is a much better option than being with you. Or I can play the sad girlfriend at your funeral, convincing my parents that I'm not ready to date because it...hurts too much."_

 _She pretended to let out a sob. I rolled my eyes. "Adorable."_

 _"The performance of a lifetime, I'm sure," she replied._

 _"Uh huh, sure."_

 _" Look Brewer, I know you love to make my life miserable, but just know, I can and I will make this situation your worst nightmare if you ever try to pull a stunt like that again." Erin said, her voice dangerously low and glares at me._

 _"I don't know, you seemed to really like it." I say while smirking causing Erin to roll her eyes._

 _"Yeah right, like I enjoyed you trying to kiss my neck." Erin said before glaring at me._

 _"Are you sure? I think you really liked it, that it's driving you crazy and you're begging me for more." I tease and Erin scoffs._

 _"Don't you ever try to pull a stunt like that again." Erin said before balling her fists._

 _"Or what?" I ask with a smirk on my face._

 **Chapter 5: Game On Darling**

 **Jack's POV:**

It didn't take long to find out "what". Erin brushed her lips across my ear and whispered a few words that made my face feel fifty degrees hotter. Trust me, you don't want to know what she said. And if you do… Well, sorry but I am not telling you.

"Touché," I mumbled, ever so slightly impressed by how far she was willing to take this. "Game on darling."

"Game on?" You don't believe me Brewer?" Erin said as she traced figure eights on my forearm, her body pressed against mine, making me blush, my face turning an even deeper shade of red.

"I could kiss you right now if I wanted to." Erin said as she looked up at me, her lips close enough to accidently brush against mine.

Right when I thought she was about to kiss me, she pulled away and smirked, realizing she has me right where she wants me.

I looked at her as she continued to look at me and smirk, I tried to think of something I could say to cover up the fact that Erin made me blush.

"That's a lot of big talk Wilkes, now you've got me wondering whether you can actually do it or not." I say as I smirk at Erin watching as she looked at me, her smirk faltering, and scoffed.

"Are you suggesting that I prove myself to you Brewer? That I should kiss you?" Erin asked, a small playful grin dancing on her face.

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting." Despite myself, I gulped when she came a little closer. Her lips were so close that I could feel her breath tickling me.

Then, she placed her lips right beneath my earlobe and whispered, "Oh, but I'm not falling for your games Jack Brewer, I'm not ready to kiss you just yet." She pulled away, her smirk still in place.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Wilkes, I knew you couldn't do it."

"It's not about whether I can or not. That's not even a challenge. I lose either way. Either I try to prove myself to you by kissing you, or I don't kiss you and you still make it look like I'm weak. Either way I lose. So, I will not degrade myself by in an unbeatable challenge."

"Baby, you do realize you'll have to kiss me eventually if you expect us to keep up this charade without people getting suspicious." I say as I glance down at Erin's lips before smirking at her, making Erin's mouth gape open.

"Eventually being key word Brewer. I have every intention of making you wait for a very long time." Erin says while smirking.

"You know I'm not a patient man Wilkes." I say as I move closer to Erin, letting my lips fall to that ticklish spot on her neck, who cares if she threatens to kill me again?

Erin pushed me away though, eyes alight with mischief. "Ah, but anyone worth their boots will know I'm a woman of virtue if ever there was one, so you'll have to try harder than that. I can just tell people I wasn't a fan of PDA and though you try to control your hormones, you often can't."

"I hate you." I glared at her.

"Feeling's mutual sweetheart." Erin grinned. "I should totally be a lawyer because you just got burned Brewer."

I glared at her not entirely knowing what to say.

"What's the matter Brewer, are you upset that you were rejected? Can't handle the fact that for once a girl isn't falling for your charms and isn't swept off her feet by you being devilishly handsome?" Erin says with a small smirk.

"So, you think I'm charming and handsome?" I ask with a smirk.

"Shut it Brewer, I know exactly what you're doing. You're trying to smile and charm me and I'm supposed to just swoon and fall for you. Well guess what? It's not working. Desperation is not a good look on you Jack." Erin says, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh honey, everything looks good on me."

"Have you ever seen yourself in a fedora?"

I rolled my eyes. "No one looks good in a fedora."

"I do." She smirked. "Also, have you looked in the mirror today? You might need a few touch ups of that makeup."

"I don't wear makeup!" I said this a bit too loudly. Erin smirked.

"Really? Your mom's scrapbook begs to differ. Erin says with a smirk.

"How did you find out about that?" I ask shocked.

"Oh, while you went on a run before karate practice yesterday, your mom came over to hang out with my mom and she showed me some very sweet pictures of you. Your mom is my favorite person right now." Erin says a giggles a little.

"That was one time." I say trying to play it off.

"Right, let's go with that." Erin says and rolls her eyes.

I'm positively fuming. As much as I like Erin, she gets on my very last nerve. She is probably the person I both love and hate most in the world, aside from my parents maybe.

"Two can play this game," I growled at her. "Just you wait Erin Wilkes. You're not the only one who can dig up dirt from our childhood."

"I'd like to see you try Brewer. I'm an open book, I have nothing to hide about my childhood." Erin says grinning.

"I'm sure I can find something just as humiliating as my mom's scrapbook, just give me time Wilkes." I say glaring at her.

"Oh sweetie, I could give you all the time in the world and you'd still find to use against me." Erin says, tilting her head to the side, a look that's daring me to say something lingering in her eyes as if she's trying to hide something, such as fear.

I smirked, realizing that she's hiding some kind of juicy secret from me and she doesn't want me to know what it is.

"Game on darling." I whisper to myself.

 **We hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, we worked hard on it to please you guys, again we are sorry that we didn't update sooner.**

 **Oh, and I wanted to share some good news with you guys that is kinda unrelated to this chapter. I am now a Drama major so that will affect my updating schedule in the fall on Mondays and Wednesdays as well as Saturdays. I will try to update during the week if I have time, also I will try to work on some more stories, if you have any suggestions for storylines please feel free to comment them or send me a message with the idea attached, I will try to use your idea if I can, it depends on my writing style because some ideas people have suggested to me in the past were far too extravagant and advanced for my writing style, if that be the case, I may suggest you keep that idea and write that story for yourself, or I may past the idea onto my cowriter and try to incorporate it into a future chapter or have her use the idea for one of her stories.**

 **Also, please suggest things you'd like to see in future chapters and we will try to use your ideas the best we can. We will try to update The New Girl soon since it has been too long since we last updated, we will try to work on it this weekend if possible.**

 **Thank you, guys, for understanding!**

 **God bless!**


End file.
